


Together

by Meynara



Series: Drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Eye Horror, Gen, Kannabi Bridge Mission, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: What Rin remembers, at the end, isn't quite what others would expect.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post on [tumblr](http://make-a-guess.tumblr.com/post/145106001311/make-a-guess-im-in-desperate-need-of-stories) , made by make-a-guess.

It was  _strange_ how people assumed she would remember every last detail of that fateful mission, the mission that would change her life –  ** _their lives_**  – permanently. There was absolutely no denying that she had vivid recollections of what had happened, but – not  _all_ of it.

She didn’t remember their entering enemy territory, or much of the bickering that was going on between her two teammates. She didn’t remember much about being taken aside from the sudden darkness that had overcome her.

She didn’t even remember much of the gejutsu that was used on her.

But what she  _did_ remember was that feeling of relief as she saw Obito and Kakashi –  _what was with his eye? Wait was that the **sharingan** …?_ – relief that she was free from her bindings, relief that the team was together again, that Kakashi and Obito were  _getting along_.

Then it all blurred together, the rocks began to fall, they were running, running, but then Kakashi got hit, and then he was flying through the air and Obito–

Obito…

His eye –  _crimson, piercing, strange and different yet comforting because this was **Obito** , and Obito could **never** scare her_ – looking up at her, asking,  _begging_ her to take it – to give it to Kakashi as a gift – a promise, and she couldn’t deny him.

She  _couldn’t_ deny him. Not today. Not when it was the last thing he would  _ever_ ask of her.

_Not_ when it would help Kakashi, give him a second eye where there would be nothing but emptiness otherwise if she didn’t act, didn’t do this  _now_.

She remembered the feel of hot liquid over her hands –  _clear, red_  – removing what was left within Kakashi’s head, going to Obito and carefully,  _carefully_ removing the eye – that eye with the swirling tomoe, that meant so much to Obito,  _so **much**_ – her hands shaking as she used her chakra to cut it off at the right spot because if she didn’t do this right – didn’t do it  _perfect_ – his death would be completely in vain.

Even if his death was pointless, something of him could live on, she would still have something of both her teammates in Kakaashi and she  **NEEDED** that.

She couldn’t remember finishing, finishing without the proper tools for such a surgery, because surgery it was – an eye transplant the likes of which hadn’t been  _done_ as far as she knew, and certainly was never covered in instruction, and even later when asked she couldn’t tell  _how_ she had done it, she couldn’t, because she couldn’t  _remember_.

She  _did_ remember sitting with Obito, selfishly wishing time would  _stop_ , that she could have all the time in the world for this last conversation she would have with Obito despite the fact that he was in agony –  _ ~~half his body crushed and an eye taken from his head, of course he was in agony!~~_  – but she didn’t want to let go, didn’t think that she could.

But then there was Kakashi, his hand reaching down, his voice urgent, and Obito’s grip slipped from her hand – sweat, tears, blood, it didn’t matter  _what_ was there, it only made the parting  _quicker_  – and with one last look she was up and running, hands grasping as she was pulled up from the hole.

Then there were enemies all around, and she was desperate, desperately clinging to the one she had left – sensei wasn’t here, after all, was he? It wasn’t his fault, but he wasn’t here, he wasn’t seeing what was happening without him here, and she couldn’t, wouldn’t lose Kakashi here too, as she confessed feelings that she wasn’t even certain of herself – desperate to have something to keep him there with her.

After he rejected her – though was it really a rejection or just heat of the moment and panic? – she didn’t remember anything more until finally, finally sensei had arrived–

–and she saw first hand why he was the Yellow Flash yet again–

–and down went the enemies, one by one almost like dominos, and then he was there, and Kakashi was on the ground, and there was a brief look of panic and confusion on sensei’s face but then it was gone and had she imagined it?

He didn’t  _ask_ what had happened. Not to her. Not then.

Not  _ever_.

Even if he had, he would never have gotten anything clear from her.

Nothing but doubt – doubt about her skill, about her motives, about her very existance and place on the team.

A doubt that remained with her until the day she became the jinchurriki to Isobu.

The doubt that fueled her final decision in life, causing blood once again to run thickly against her skin, but this time  _her own_  rather than Obito’s.

And the last thing she saw, were the eyes of her two teammates. Together in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, people wonder why I love this character so much.
> 
> This is why. This, all of this, where I can go into detail about the things we know and expand upon it, go into the nitty gritty things that we all know but, no one REALLY knows because the source material treats her as nothing more than a plot device for manpain.


End file.
